is it too late?
by maryranstadler1
Summary: right after Germany proposing on Valentines, Italy is confused and lost and doesn't know what to do or how he feels. love Gerita!


10 days.

Feli sat up in his bed blinking and frowning, tears in his eyes. It had been ten days today since he last spoke to Ludwig. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Ever since Valentines Day when Ludwig proposed and Feli, shocked, just stared, not knowing how to respond, Ludwig hasn't said a word.

Every time he'd see him, Feli would smile and say his name and start towards him, but Ludwig would hear him and, seeing him coming, either wave him away or turn and hurriedly walk away.

Feli was crushed. Why had Ludwig proposed? Why was he running away from him now? How does he feel about Ludwig? Feli decided to go visit Miss Hungary. Maybe she could help him sort this out.

He quickly dressed and in no time was knocking on Hungary's door. She opened the door smiling.

"Italy! How nice to see you! Come in!"

Feli slowly walked in and plopped down on the couch. Hungary looked at him, perplexed.

"Italy? What is wrong? Do you want some pasta?" She asked, sitting beside him, a concerned look on her face.

Feli sighed deeply. "No, thank you Hungary. I'm not hungry, just confused and sad."

A tear slowly ran down his cheek.

Hungary was very worried now. Italy crying? Refusing pasta? What on Earth could be wrong?

Hungary hugged Feli and wiped his tears away. "Italy please tell me what is wrong."

Feli sighed again, "Well, 10 days ago, on Valentines Day, Ludwig took me out for a wonderful dinner. Afterwards he gave me flowers and a cute little ring shaped like a tomato and proposed. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. He looked at me then turned and left the restaurant and won't speak to me. He's only said once to forget it, it was a misunderstanding."

Feli shook as he began to weep on Hungary's shoulder. Hungary patted his head, a shocked look on her face.

"Ludwig proposed?"

Feli's sobs slowed and he raised his face, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "What do I do?"

Hungary was unsure what to say. She took a deep breath, then asked, "Italy, how do you feel for Germany? Do you love him and want to marry him or no?"

Feli looked at her, feeling confused. "I don't know. I only remember how I felt for my first love, but I was only a child then."

Hungary turned to face Italy. "Well, how does Germany make you feel?"

Feli looked thoughtful for a moment, and put his finger to his chin. "Well, he makes me smile. A lot. Not just regular smiles either, he makes my heart smile too. and he makes my heart beat faster and harder and feel all funny and fluttery." Feli smiled, blushing. "When I hug him or kiss him or hold his hand I am so much happier than I have ever felt."

Hungary smiled and looked at Feli. "Well Italy, it sounds like to me that you are in love with Germany."

Feli drew in a quick breath and blushed deeply, smiling widely. "Rrrrreally?"

His tears and frown quickly turned to a bright smile.

Hungary giggled and patted his shoulder. "Now, you go tell him. Things will work out ok. You'll see."

Feli hugged Hungary and ran for the door. "Thank you Hungary! I'll go tell him now!"

Hungary laughed and smiled as Feli ran from her house.

Feli happily ran straight to Ludwig's house. "I must tell him now! I love you Luddy! Yes I will marry you!"

Feli's heart skipped when he saw Ludwig's car in his driveway. He went to the door and knocked loudly He thought he heard footsteps walking to the door as his heart raced. He waited for what seemed like forever. The door never opened. He heard quiet steps move away from the door. He knocked again, feeling less enthusiastic, but still no one answered. His eyes dropped to the ground as his heart sank. "He won't open the door for me. How can I tell him?"

He suddenly got a bright idea and smiled. "I'll call him!"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ludwig's number. The phone rang several times, but no one picked up. No voice mail even came on.

Italy felt crushed. How can he tell Ludwig his feeling if he can't get to him? He turned slowly, new tears springing to his eyes, and trudged home.

15 days. Feli woke up but didn't sit up. He'd hardly slept in days, hadn't shaved, and his hair was a huge mess. Fifteen days since he'd spoken to Ludwig. He had seen him in the park four times, but when he'd try to approach or say something Ludwig would back away quickly, almost running from him. Feli felt as if he would die. He hadn't felt so broken hearted since his first love left and never returned. "What do I do? What if I've lost my chance forever?"

He sat up and dressed quickly, then headed to the park to once again stake out a spot hoping Ludwig would come by.

Feli had been sitting there for hours. He was chilled to the bone and hungry but didn't care. He just wanted to see Ludwig again.

His heart began to race as he saw Ludwig coming up the path. He walked slowly, his eyes downcast. He had dark circles underneath and his hair hung in his eyes. When Ludwig was a mere three feet from Feli, he stood and touched his arm. "Luddy?" he whispered trying to smile.

Ludwig jumped, started by the touch and the sound of his name. "Fffeli..." he said, shocked to see the smaller man there looking so disheveled

Ludwig felt his heart leap, then sink again as he began to back away "I, uh, I..."

Feli took a step forward trying to grab his arm. "Luddy please, listen to me."

Ludwig thought he would die on the spot and wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He turned and began to quickly walk away.

Feli began to cry again as he felt his heat break again. "Please Luddy, listen to me. Please."

Ludwig began to walk faster, almost at a run. Feli didn't know what to do. How could Ludwig propose then run like he had been? Feli desperately needed to tell Ludwig how he felt.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Feli screamed at Ludwig.

At the sound coming from the smaller man, Ludwig abruptly stopped and turned to face him.

Feli had so many emotions in his eyes; fear, anger, love sadness. No, beyond sadness. Devastation. Ludwig so wanted to hug him and make him feel better. But he felt horrible for what had happened on Valentines Day. Seeing Feli so scared and confused hurt him deeply and he never wanted to make him feel that way again.

Feli looked at Ludwig, afraid to do or say anything, thinking he'd run again. He slowly drew in a shaky breath and began.

"I, I am sorry about Valentines Day Luddy. I didn't know how I really felt for you. I was talking to Miss Hungary and she helped me to realize how I really feel. I do love you Luddy. Very much." Feli smiled slightly, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

Ludwig looked hopeful for a moment, but very quickly he dropped his eyes and turned and walked down the path.

Feli felt his heart almost die. He felt as if he'd been shot. "That's it? I tell him how I feel and he says nothing?"

Feli began to weep hard, his body shaking as the tears flowed freely. "I'm too late? How can I be too late? It's only been fifteen days! How can you stop loving me so quickly? How can it already be too late? I love you Luddy!"

When Feli spoke again, Ludwig stopped and turned towards him. He saw Feli weeping, his body convulsing from the sobs. He'd never seen Feli cry so hard before.

Ludwig began to walk towards him. "Feli, I..." he began.

Feli looked up at him, his eyes red and swollen. Ludwig gasped. He'd never seen Feli so completely crushed. He'd yelled at him numerous times but Feli had never looked like this before.

Feli sighed and hiccupped. "How can I be too late? It's only been fifteen days."

Feli turned and ran down the path away from Ludwig.

Ludwig felt such a pang of love and aching for Feli. He began to sprint after him. After a few minutes he can over a hill and Feli came into view. "Feli, wait!" he cried.

At that moment Feli's foot hit a rock in the path and he tumbled forward with a yelp.

"Feli!" Ludwig yelled as he saw him trip and tumble down the hill next to him.

Feli rolled several feet and came to a stop, laying on his stomach. He quickly sat up, pulling his knees to his chest as he wept. Ludwig raced to him, sitting down beside him as he began to inspect his arms and face. "Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself did you? You took quite a spill."

Feli raised his head and sighed. "No, I am not ok."

Ludwig blinked and stared at Feli. "Uh, where are you hurt?"

Feli looked at Ludwig, wiping his eyes and sighed again "Right here," he whispered pointing at his chest.

Ludwig put a hand on Feli's chest. "You hurt your ribs? Is anything broken?"

Feli laughed slightly. "Yes, my heart."

Ludwig drew in a quick breath, staring at him.

Feli sighed deeply wiping his cheeks again "How can I be too late Luddy? It's only been fifteen days. I was unsure what my feelings for you were. Miss Hungary helped me realize I am in love you. I've tried to tell you so many times but you won't listen. How can I be too late? How can you already not love me anymore?"

Feli dropped his head to his knees and began to weep again. Ludwig took a deep breath as he scooted closer to Feli and put an arm around his shoulder. Feli didn't move or respond, so Ludwig pulled him into his lap, wrapping him in a big hug.

"Feli, it's not too late. I could never stop loving you. You are amazing and beautiful and my heart belongs to you."

He tenderly caressed Feli's cheek and kissed his nose. "You are my world Feli. I would do anything for you."

Feli looked up at Ludwig and put his arms around his shoulders and leaned against his chest.

"I have felt horrible since Valentines Day. The look on your face. I thought I had made a huge mistake proposing. I didn't want to lose you completely. But I felt so stupid and heart broken."

Ludwig glanced down at his hands. Feli followed his gaze, then removed one arm from around Ludwig's shoulder and entwined their fingers. Ludwig blushed bright red and smiled. Feli smiled and brought Ludwig's hand to his lips and kissed it, making Ludwig blush more.

"Si,"Feli whispered, looking up at Ludwig and smiling.

Ludwig furrowed his brow and looked confused. "Si? Yes what?"

Feli snuggled into Ludwig's chest and sighed. "Si, I will marry you. Ti Amo mi Luddy."

Ludwig blushed again and smiled widely.

"That is, if the offer is still there," Feli said as he gazed up at Ludwig.

Ludwig, still smiling, dug into his pocket and pulled out the little red tomato shaped ring. "Yes my Feli, the offer is still there."

He slipped the ring on Feli's finger and tenderly kissed his hand. "Ich libe dich, mein little Feli," he whispered.

He slowly ran his fingers across Feli's cheek then through his reddish brown hair. He leaned to him as he pulled his chin up. Their lips met slowly and tenderly in a kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

Ludwig stood slowly, still holding Feli. "Let's go home and plan our wedding mein libe," Ludwig whispered as he nuzzled Feli's neck and ear.

Feli giggled and turned to kiss Ludwig again.

"Ok mi amore, but can we get some pasta first? I'm really hungry." 


End file.
